The Solomon Institute Case Files
by beitrik
Summary: Lovecraft wasn't just an author; he was trying to tell us something. We see beyond the boundary of our eyes, comprehend things our minds cannot fathom, and expose what lurks in the dark. Welcome to a world of magic and monsters. Welcome to the Solomon Institute.
1. Welcome to Solomon

_"Legend tells us one thing; history, another. But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both." - Nick Fury (Thor, 2011)_

* * *

Dear Sir/Madam,

It is my pleasure to welcome you to The Solomon Institute.

Over the years, we have devoted ourselves to studying the mysteries of the world and perhaps beyond. Phenomena that cannot be explained by conventional means. Events that defy the laws of human logic. Entities beyond our wildest imaginations. It is Solomon's duty to collect data on these issues and determine how to deal with them if necessary. Lovecraft wasn't just an author - he was trying to tell us something.

One of our primary research areas is of a superhuman race known as "Puella Magi". The Puella Magi are said to resemble young, female humans no older than 18. Our records and sightings dictate that they are mostly dressed in attractive combat gear, and possess immense power that can only be descibed as "magic". Their true origins and capabilities are rather elusive and currently under investigation - the same can be said for their opponents, nightmarish monsters dubbed "Witches".

For reasons such as the potential threat caused by these beings to mankind, it is in Solomon's interest to learn as much about them as possible. Please note that relevant information is to be kept unknown to the public so as not to arouse panic.

As a member of our team, you are a vital asset to our research causes. Your efforts will be invaluable to our quest to light up the darker corners of nature and expose what lurks in the abyss. In order to preserve our planet, we must learn what lies within it, as well as how to coexist.

Once again I would like to warmly welcome you to our organization and wish you an enthralling career ahead with us.

Best regards,  
SATOU, YUUTA  
Chairman, Solomon Institute


	2. MK001 - Test Subjects

_"Yes, the Metahuman Thesis! More likely than not, these exceptional beings live among us, the basis of our myths. Gods among men upon our, our little blue planet here!"_ _\- Lex Luthor (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 2016)_

* * *

CASE FILE 916C4  
Date: [Classified]

Notice: Due to recent security breaches, some of our systems are currently unavailable. We are currently investigating the cause of the incidents and sincerely apologize for any inconvenience.

Should you require more information, please contact your system administrator.

* * *

[TEST SUBJECT LIST - AREA MK001]

ID: ORQRP  
Name: MIKI, SAYAKA  
Status: DECEASED  
Location: NA  
Notes: NA

* * *

ID: 0A9YM  
Name: TOMOE, MAMI  
Status: ACTIVE  
Location: MK001  
Notes: NA

* * *

ID: IJ8B3  
Name: SAKURA, KYOKO  
Status: ACTIVE  
Location: MK001  
Notes: All capture attempts failed.

* * *

ID: V0SGT  
Name: AKEMI, HOMURA  
Status: UNKNOWN  
Location: UNKNOWN  
Notes: Elusive target. All capture attempts failed. Subsequent operations have turned out empty.

* * *

ID: NKQHF  
Name: KANihreu #%8( 45$^* #$

Error: Data corrupt. File cannot be fully processed. Please contact your system administrator for immediate rectification.


	3. The First Encounter

_"People are supposed to fear the unknown, but ignorance is bliss when knowledge is so damn frightening."  
\- Laurell K. Hamilton (The Laughing Corpse)_

* * *

CASE FILE TD9IQ  
[Extract from a personal journal entry by Dr. Yuuta Satou, dated October 5, 2008. Translated from Japanese to English.]

Throughout two million years of human history on this planet, as cultures and civilizations rise and develop, so do their own myths and legends. Many of these tales share similar concepts; divinity, spirituality, forces of good and evil. Gods that provide salvation and blessing, demons that bring havoc and corruption.

In this day and age, while religion is still growing strong, its grip on society has begun to weaken. Many have embraced the possibility that there is no God, that these are just mere stories with as much truth as the existence of Superman or Santa Claus.

This, however, begs the question. If gods and demons never existed, what about their prevalence in various historical cultures worldwide? Why is it that different civilizations have their own religions and interpretations of the supernatural? If you chip away at the differences between these mythologies, you will ultimately find the same fundamental elements between them.

So, does the supernatural exist? For years I've pondered this question. Growing up in a religion-free household, I was largely neutral to the idea yet found it fascinating. The possibilities of the unknown both intrigued and frightened me all the same.

It was not until years ago that I found the answer I was looking for, in perhaps the most bizarre way possible.

I was invited to be the chief historian aboard Operation Caesar, an archaeological expedition to Rome. We were mainly searching for artefacts dating back to the era of Julius Caesar, as shown by the name. What I found instead was something that changed my view of the world and of history forever.

I... don't even know how to begin describing it. We drilled our way into a so-called alternate dimension, some kind of surreal nightmarish fever dream. A bright, piercing pink sky enveloping the vast emptiness. A cackling cocophony of carnival jingles and guttural howls. The cloyingly sweet stench of death.

But nothing prepared me for the monstrosity that called this place home - an abominable malformed mess rooted to the ground; a formless, pulsating torso of gears, clockwork, and God knows what else. The creature danced to the twisted tune; a waltz of madness, a warping misshapen body swaying to and fro.

What could I even do at that point? There seemed to be no escape. That was the thing about this place - it was just so heavy and oppressive, instantly draining the life out of anyone unlucky enough to step foot within its confines. To say I couldn't resist was an understatement.

And then a series of explosions shook me out of my trance. The monster's guttural scream - oh god, the scream - boomed in response to the blasts. Mustering the courage to finally look up, I laid eyes upon something most unbelievable - a young girl dressed in a vibrant military-like outfit levitating in mid-air, a Rocket Launcher perched on her shoulder. To my overwrought mind, it was as if she was an angel who had come to rescue me.

I think I must've passed out from shock at that point, because the next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. I learned that I was found about a few hundred metres away from the dig site, which remained mysteriously untouched. I was the only surviving crew member; the rest remained missing. When the police questioned me, I attempted to tell them about my experiences the best I could. Of course, they didn't believe it. I never expected them to. Same thing happened when I was sent for therapy. Hallucinations, they said. None of it was real.

But it was. I know it was, and I needed to prove myself.

The police eventually ceased investigations due to lack of concrete evidence. To them, it was as if the crew members disappeared without a trace, like ships within the Bermuda Triangle. They couldn't tell what really happened at the site.

They were fortunate enough not to have seen the truth for themselves.


	4. Into Darkness

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

 _"If no one else will defend the world, then I must." - Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman, 2017)_

* * *

CASE FILE GG1HJ  
Description: A culmination of findings on the "Night Woods Incident" of 2000.  
Location: Mortvania, Germany  
Last edited: September 2, 2000

[Summary]

On June 28, 2000, 15-year-old Alice Kleisen was reported missing. Her last known location was at the edge of the "Night Woods", the forest range north of the town, which is stated by folklore to be notoriously haunted.

This case in particular is unusual due to a series of bizarre events surrounding it. For instance, Alice was reportedly wheelchair-bound for years due to brittle bone disease, but miraculously recovered 3 days before her disappearance. She also held a deep interest in the supernatural, in particular the mysteries of the Night Woods. Her last known message was a cryptic note to her father, Mr. Reinhard Kleisen, in which she expressed a desire to "purge the woods of evil".

Due to the paranormal nature of the incident, the Mortvania Police Department has requested the assistance of Solomon. This case file is a culmination of all reports, evidence, and records pertaining to the incident. All interviews and testimonies have been translated from German to English.

Please note that the contents of this file are considered top-secret and that dissemination of any information to unauthorized personnel is a violation of Solomon protocol K-51. Appropriate action will be taken against offenders.

\- Dr. Yuuta Satou, Chairman, Solomon Institute

* * *

[Note written by Alice to Mr. Kleisen. Estimated date: June 27, 2000]

Dear Father,

If you are reading this I am long gone, and it is with a heavy heart that I admit I may possibly never return.

I'm sure you must be wondering what exactly is going on. How I recovered after all those years of suffering, why I left, and where I am now. I understand you want answers to all of those questions. Unfortunately, I cannot answer them in full, but there is something I want you to know.

The world is a much darker place than you think. There exist unspeakable horrors, creatures considered inhuman. They lurk in the depths and prey on the hapless weak, spreading darkness and despair. The stories of the Night Woods are true. I do not know how else to convince you, or anyone else for that matter, but the forest is indeed host to an evil most foul. An evil that has terrorized our town for centuries.

And this is why I am gone. To purge the woods of evil. To alleviate this town of its burden. To protect everyone I hold close to my heart, including you, Father. The curse of the Night Woods can no longer lock us in fear. I will not allow it.

This is all I can explain, unfortunately. I know it seems strange, and that you are worried for me and my safety. But I ask you, please, to put your faith in me. I know what I am doing. Even if I die, it is for a worthy cause.

Thank you, Father, for raising me to the best of your ability. I am really sorry to impose such a burden on you; ever since Mother died, I have been your only family. It was an extremely hard decision to make, but the sacrifice will be for your benefit, as well as for everyone else living here.

By my hand, I promise that the good people of Mortvania shall no longer live in terror, and instead thrive in an era of happiness and prosperity.

May God bless you.

Love,  
Alice

* * *

[Research report: The Legend of the Night Woods]

The Night Woods, a forest surrounding the town of Mortvania, is said to be accursed according to local legend. For centuries, the forest has been infamous for the number of people who go missing after venturing into its depths. Survivors are rare, and those who make it out alive often die or succumb to madness shortly after. Firsthand accounts of the forest are, hence, extremely scarce.

Its name comes from the relatively low levels of sunlight within its depths, due to the extreme density of forest vegetation. As a result, the vast majority of the woodland is bathed in eternal darkness.

The woods have sprung up various legends now enshrined in Mortvanian culture. Most of them are inconsistent; one story dictates that it is the resting place of an ancient goddess from tribal times, who inflicts pain onto those who dare tread on her burial grounds. Another states that the forest houses a portal to the underworld, and that demons lurk within the eternal darkness. Some myths are more hopeful - one in particular describes angels occasionally entering the forest to cleanse it of sin. Some eyewitness accounts even report sightings of "girls in divine outfits" near the vicinity of the woods.

In recent times, while the effect of the Woods has weakened due to the decline of superstition. While most Mortvanians in general pay little heed to the legend, they still maintain a sense of caution around the area, not venturing near the forest unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

[Investigation report]

The disappearance of Alice Kleisen is the first case of its kind in over 20 years.

The note written to her father indicates that she, indeed, had entered the woods. Furthermore, eyewitness reports on the day of her disappearance describe sightings of a girl at the edge of the forest dressed in a "futuristic-looking exoskeleton, like something out of a sci-fi movie". While there have been no photographic records of the girl, a rough description given by one of the eyewitnesses matches Alice's physical and facial appearance. [Attached to this report are police illustrations of the girl in question]

Under strict time limits, Solomon was allowed to enter the forest to conduct investigations and, if possible, retrieve Alice. Primary surveys produced nothing of interest, but eventually we came across a rather large clearing deep into the undergrowth, roughly 500 metres in diameter and sunken into the earth like a crater. Surrounding the crater were patches of upheaved earth and scores of fallen trees, indicating that it was newly formed. Initial suggestions for its formation, such as a meteor strike, were later found unlikely.

While the area was mostly barren, three artifacts have been found that have piqued our interest. The first is a corpse laying at the edge of the crater. The body appears to be that of a male in his 30s, with an estimated time of death 3 days before discovery. This suggests that the victim was not a resident of Mortvania. He was mostly kept intact with no signs of physical mutilation; however, what is most peculiar is that his neck bears a strange marking vaguely resembling a sun. Based on records of past incidents as well as what we currently know, the man had fallen victim to a Witch. The cause of death is a mystery.

The next finding is a series of crystal shards surrounding a gold cup-like structure. The structure, while rather small and able to fit in one's palm, has been adorned with intricate engravings and runes of possible German origin. Efforts are currently being made to translate the runes. The crystals have been collected and studied. Attempts to examine and determine their chemical composition have been futile as the crystals are mostly formed of compounds and elements currently unknown to the scientific field. The only identifiable elements so far are carbon, oxygen, and hydrogen, but even those are in relatively low proportion. The finding of these shards further fuels the "Soul Gem" theory developed by Dr. Satou, which describes crystal stones in which a Puella Magi's life-force is stored.

Finally, a dark grey object was also found next to the crystal shards. The object was round in shape, with a thin needle-like end at the bottom. Like the gold artifacts, it also bore carvings and similar-looking runes. Its chemical composition was found to be nearly identical to that of the crystals, indicating a connection between the two. Dr. Satou is currently working on a new hypothesis in light of this, dubbed the "Grief Seed" theory. He theorizes that is highly likely this object originated from the Witch, possibly a remnant of the Witch upon defeat.

Unfortunately, after weeks of on-site investigation, these were the only noteworthy discoveries made. Searches were cancelled after 3 weeks by insistence of the Mortvanian authorities, citing safety concerns. Alice's body was never found, and her exact fate remains unknown.

* * *

[Conclusion]

The Mortvania Police Department and Solomon ceased investigations on September 1, 2000. Based on our evidence, we have come to the following conclusions:

\- On June 25, 2000, Alice Kleisen became a Puella Magi. Her newfound powers allowed her to heal herself.  
\- She somehow learned of a Witch residing in the Night Woods and set off to defeat it.  
\- Based on the contents of her note, the forest is likely to have served as a breeding ground for witches throughout history, giving rise to the varying legends in Mortvanian folklore.  
\- The crater in the forest was caused either by the Witch, or by Alice herself.  
\- The man found in the woods is a victim of said Witch. His identity is unknown, moreso why he was in the woods in the first place.  
\- Both Alice and the Witch are presumed to have perished in the battle.

In addition, out of gratitude and grief for the loss of his daughter, Mr. Kleisen has requested to join our agency. His application is currently being processed by our HR department.

This case teaches us that despite the potential threat posed by Puella Magi, they can be as much of a blessing to humanity as well. The courage and selflessness displayed by Alice Kleisen in her suicide mission to defeat a witch is nothing short of extraordinary. She put the well-being of her fellow Mortvanians over her own. A figure like her should serve as an inspiration not just for other Puella Magi, but to all of mankind in general.

\- Dr. Yuuta Satou, Chairman, Solomon Institute


	5. Monsters Exist

_"Monsters exist. Yesterday, I was a crackpot. But today? Ancient species owned this Earth long before mankind, and if we keep our heads buried in the sand, they will take it back." - William Randa (Kong: Skull Island, 2017)_

* * *

CASE FILE M6OTD  
Description: Transcript of a conversation between Dr. Ken'ichi Souma and Captain Takahiro Miki, roughly 03 hours after Field Operation B-12. Translated from Japanese to English.  
Date: Classified

Assistant: Dr. Souma. Captain Miki wants to see you now. He says it's urgent.

Dr. Souma (S): Got that. Bring him in.

 _60 seconds later, Captain Miki walks in._

S: Captain.

 _Dr. Souma stands up, hand outstretched, but Captain Miki does not return the greeting. Instead, he fixes a cold glare onto Dr. Souma. The two stare at each other for a full 5 seconds, before Captain Miki speaks, breaking the silence._

Captain Miki (M): I believe you owe me some answers, Doctor.

S: With all due respect, Captain, it says in our contract...

 _Captain Miki swiftly retrieves his pistol, pointing it at Dr. Souma. Dr. Souma steps back in fright and immediately raises his hands in a defensive position._

M: Contracts are like hearts, Doctor. They are meant to be broken. Understand?

S: (nods head rapidly, begins to hyperventilate)

M: Good. Now, spill it out. Everything.

S: We... W-We lied. We lied about the operation. We didn't send you and Agent Takanashi to the warehouse for a drug bust.

M: No shit, Sherlock.

S: It was for something else. You see... (holds up nametag) I'm from the Solomon Institute. We invest in the research of Puella Magi -

M: Pu... Pue... What?

S: Latin for 'Magical Girls'. There is a global phenomenon consisting of young girls, mostly teenagers, possessing extraordinary powers and the ability to enter hidden dimensions. These dimensions are also known as Labyrinths.

M: (brows furrowing in confusion) So that right there, that place we entered... That's a Labyrinth?

S: Yes, Captain. Each Labyrinth is created by entities known as Witches. The monster we encountered earlier? A Witch. Those lesser creatures were her familiars.

 _Dr. Souma opens his desk drawer and produces a folder. He places it on the table. Within the file are images and data descriptions of **Witch 64D6H (Name: IZADORA)**. Captain Miki slowly opens the folder and reads through its contents. As he reads, his expression grows from that of anger, to curiosity, to shock. Finally he looks up, bewilderment written all over his face._

M: (scoffs) You've got to be fucking kidding me. This is some fairy tale bullshit right here...

S: (sighs heavily) I wish I was, Captain. But this is the truth. There are things in this world that man was never meant to encounter. Not until now.

M: What about Takanashi? How was she able to kill it?

S: Oh, um... yes. I was about to get to that. Fortunately, there exists a force to counter these creatures. The girls I mentioned earlier?

 _Dr. Souma retrieves another folder from his drawer. This time, the folder contains data on **Solomon Agent NY8EL (Name: TAKANASHI, RIKKA)**._

S: Agent Takanashi was one of them. As a Magical Girl, it is her active duty to destroy Witches.

M: (shocked) You mean... Takanashi... she fights those things all the time?

S: Indeed. And so do many others like her, all around the world. We specialize in studying their behavior to learn insights on how they operate, the origins of their powers, and other things that we believe can help benefit or protect mankind.

M: Uh huh.

S: Today's mission was a field test. We wanted to determine the capabilities of regular humans against Witches, using non-enchanted conventional weapons. That's why we asked for you. Agent Takanashi was there mainly for backup, in case things get bad...

(sighs) I'm sorry, Captain. I truly am. But lying was the only way to get you to agree to this.

That said, you need to understand the importance of our work. You see Captain, the secrets of the universe lie in the hands of these girls. For centuries, they have known things we don't. I believe that in due time, we should bring to light this information. The world isn't ready yet, but sooner or later it needs to know the truth. You will only be the first.

M: (still stunned, clearly struggling to process everything) I... see.

 _Captain Miki slowly lowers his weapon._

M: Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it after all that's happened. I... apologize for my outburst. Before I leave though, I only have one last question.

S: What is it?

M: My daughter, Sayaka. Is she... involved in this? Is she one of them?

S: (almost reactionary) N- No, no, Captain. She isn't. I assure you.

M: (relieved) That's good.

 _Captain Miki stands up and bows to Dr. Souma, who returns the gesture._

 _Captain Miki leaves the room._

 _Dr. Souma is left staring down at his desk silently. Then slowly, he reaches down to his drawer and retrieves a third folder._

 _An ominous set of text is emblazoned across the folder: **"SUBJECT ORQRP (Name: MIKI, SAYAKA)"**._


End file.
